Somos dos en uno
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: Ella estaba sufriendo y él apoyándola, siempre que estaban juntos eran dos en uno, ahora ella sabría lo importante que era para él


**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Esta historia se desarrolla en Naruto shippuden, los personajes principales son Shikamaru y Temari.

Este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja.

-Lo que dicen-

"Lo que piensan"

Narración

**Somos dos en uno**

Era un día normal en la aldea de Konoha, el sol estaba ausente, y todo estaba en calma hace ya varias semanas que no había misiones, los shinnobis de la aldea estaban prácticamente de vacaciones, aparte de los entrenamientos diarios, no tenían mucho que hacer, la aldea estaba tan tranquila que hasta se podría decir que era aburrida, de hecho muchos de los ninjas pensaban eso, principalmente los que amaban las misiones, pero había un ninja en particular que pensaba justo lo contrario ya que hace tiempo la aldea no había tenido n un solo momento de paz, realmente él estaba de lo mejor.

El cobarde número uno de la aldea como solían llamarlo y como él mismo se había proclamado, o simplemente el vago de la aldea, Shikamaru Nara, estaba recostado en la banca del techo de la academia viendo las nubes, el resto de su equipo había sido enviado a una misión hace ya varias semanas y aún no regresaban, en cambio él hace pocos días había regresado de una misión, la cual había tenido éxito, había ido a la misión con Shino Aburame y Neji Hyuga, la misión era bastante difícil, por lo que habían sido elegidos los mejores estrategas de la aldea, consistía en ir hacia un pequeño pueblo del país del fuego, y con varios de los ayudantes del señor feudal, crear una estrategia para impedir el paso de los invasores de la aldea del sonido puesto que Lord Orochimaru, todavía no se rendía respecto a invadir la aldea de la hoja y ahora buscaba venganza contra Tsundade- sama, porque no lo había ayudado, entre los tres habían logrado la estrategia perfecta de ataque y defensa que había impedido se realice ataque alguno o la invasión.

La Hokage les había dado un merecido descanso, Neji lo había aprovechado para pasar con Tenten y entrenando, Shino se había ido junto con su padre a una especie de campamento, ya que querían su padre le iba a enseñar una nueva técnica, y él por su parte solo descansaba, miraba las nubes, hace tiempo no lo hacía y pues extrañaba hacerlo, tanto como extrañaba no hacer absolutamente nada aparte de acostarse en la banca de la academia.

Lastimosamente su descanso fue interrumpido por un ninja que le fue a informar que la Hokage lo llamaba.

-Shikamaru-san- Dijo el ninja ayudante de la Hokage interrumpiendo su preciado descanso y haciéndolo reaccionar –Hokage- sama solicita su presencia-

-Que problemático- dijo el chico con un aire de pereza muy común en él –Voy para allá- Terminó de decir esto y el otro ninja desapareció dejando tan solo una nube de humo.

Shikamaru se levantó muy pesadamente y se dirigió hacia a torre de la Hokage. "Que problemático, y se supone que me iba a dar la semana libre", cuando llegó tocó la puerta de la oficina de Tsundade- sama -Adelante- escuchó el shinnobi, era la voz de su imponente Hokage, sin más abrió la puerta y entro a la oficina –Buenos días Hokage- sama- saludó él perezosamente, pero sin ser irrespetuoso.

-Buenos días Shikamaru- contestó ella –Tengo una misión para ti- dijo ella.

-Pero, no se sup…- intentó reclamar Shikamaru, pero fue interrumpido.

-Se que te iba a dar libre la semana, pero eres el más indicado para la misión, se trata de Temari- Dijo ella sin rodeos, pero con un tono preocupado en su voz.

Shikamaru cambió de inmediato a una preocupada, aún que no lo admitía quería a Temari y si se sinceraba, la quería mucho y ella lo quería a él, no se podía decir que Shikamaru se lo había confesado por que no había sido así.

Flash Back

Una tarde mientras Shikamaru y Temari arreglaban varios asuntos respecto a los exámenes chunin en la academia de Konoha, ya estaban por terminar pero ambos estaban aburridos así que decidieron descansar, bueno él que decidió descansar fue Shikamaru y Temari por primera vez no puso resistencia y simplemente lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la banca que se encontraba en la terraza, Shikamaru se recostó a ver las nubes y Temari solo se sentó a su lado, entre ellos solo había silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por un suspiro que soltó Temari, Shikamaru se sentó y volteo a ver a Temari, estaba muy rara, aún no le había dicho vago, llorón u otro de los apodos que le solía poner si lo pensaba eso significaba que algo le pasaba aparte de que se notaba un poco triste.

-Problemática- Dijo el chico para conseguir la atención de su acompañante, ella retiró la mirada del piso y lo miro a los ojos -¿Te pasa algo?- continuó él al ver que la chica no respondía, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar fijamente al suelo, al ver esta reacción él se acercó un poco más a ella y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la rubia, la cual arrimó su cabeza al shinnobi y lo abrazó, con la otra mano Shikamaru tomó la mano de Temari y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, luego volvió a hablar –Temari por favor dime qué te pasa estas muy rara y no eres así- rogó él, ya había empezado a preocuparse.

-No me pasa nada, de verdad- Dijo ella en un susurro, Shikamaru soltó su mano y llevó la suya al mentón de la chica, levantó su rostro y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos, -Princesa, dime qué te pasa- Temari se sorprendió un poco por lo de princesa, pocas veces le decía así y era cuando estaba preocupado.

Temari intentó separarse de él, era cierto que le pasaba algo, y ese algo era él, tenía miedo de ser lastimada, no quería que la vuelvan a lastimar, aun que sabía que era algo tarde para eso, pues por su parte ya se había enamorado, pero él no se debía enterar, Shikamaru al notar que ella se quería separar de él la abrazó con más fuerzas, se fue acercando poco a poco a su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, su mano volvió a entrelazarse con la de ella, mientras ella correspondía al beso, luego de un rato la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, haciendo que se separan poco a poco, ambos se miraban a los ojos, él la miraba con una ternura infinita, y los verdes ojos de ella brillaban, él había adivinado lo que Temari pensaba y quería demostrarle que la quería y que no la iba a lastimar, él puso sus brazos alrededor de la chica y la abrazó como minutos antes lo había hecho susurrándole al oído-No te voy a lastimar, eres lo más importante de mi vida- Temari correspondió al abrazo.

-Temari- Dijo él mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica, ella lo miro como diciéndole que continuara.-Esto es muy problemático pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Se notaba en sus ojos amor, cosa que ella no había visto en ninguno de sus novios anteriores, le brillaban los ojos, estaba realmente feliz -Sí- fue todo lo que pronunció antes de que los labios de su acompañante tomaran los suyos en un profundo beso.

Desde ese día meses atrás su relación había comenzado.

Fin Flash Back

-¿Le pasó algo?- Pregunto Shikamaru un poco ansioso, estaba seguro de que si le pasaba algo a Temari no se lo perdonaría.

-A ella no, pero a su hermano Kankurou sí, estamos seguros de que murió, aún no se ha encontrado su cuerpo, solo se encontraron los cuerpos del resto del equipo que estaba con él en la misión, Temari viene para acá y Gaara pidió que estés con ella apoyándola- Dijo la Hokage

Shikamaru contestó sorprendido –Bien, ¿Cuándo llega?-

-Debe estar por llegar más o menos en una media hora, ve a esperarla en la puerta de la aldea-

Sin más Shikamaru se retiró de la oficina con una reverencia de despedida, estaba preocupado, sabía lo importante que eran para Temari sus hermanos seguro estaba deshecha, fue directo hacia la entrada de la aldea a esperar a Temari, como a los 10 minutos de haber llegado vio una silueta que se acercaba, cuando ella lo vio corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, él no dudo en corresponder, dejando dos pares de ojos sorprendidos, ya que su relación no era aún conocida y Kotetzu e Isumo no eran la excepción, Shikamaru al sentirse observado tomo a Temari por la cintura y de un saltó salió de aquel lugar, llegó al bosque de su clan, ahí estarían tranquilos, escuchó un sollozo por parte de su ahora novia, la abrazó con más fuerza mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda dándole su apoyo, cuando ella se tranquilizó ambos chicos se sentaron, Shikamaru no dejó de abrazarla, realmente nunca la había visto así, ella permanecía en silencio.

-Tranquila princesa- Otra vez usaba ese término, eso le daba en algo alivio a Temari pues sentía que la apoyaban, pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado triste.

-¡No puedo estar tranquila!- Gritó ella separándose repentinamente de Shikamaru y levantándose del verde pasto.

Shikamaru no se esperaba esa reacción, simplemente se levantó acarició la mejilla de la chica y le dio un dulce beso, ella correspondió, cuando se separaron ella lo abrazó de nuevo. –Lo siento- Dijo ella en voz baja –Pero no puedo soportar pensar que lo perdí-, otra vez comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila- contestó él –Comprendo por lo que estas pasando, y quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo-

Ella levantó su cabeza para buscar los ojos de Shikamaru, cuando los encontró susurro -Gracias- él se limitó a darle otro beso, lleno de amor y de comprensión.

Cuando se separaron Shikamaru sonrió, para después decirle –No tienes nada de que agradecerme, siempre voy a estar contigo, al fin y al cabo somos dos en uno ¿Lo recuerdas?- Dijo él recordando la frase que la chica le había dicho años atrás en la misión en la que fueron a rescatar a Matsuri, la alumna de Gaara, el hermano de Temari.

Ella sonrió, desde que se enteró lo de su hermano no había sonreído, y él le había sacado una sonrisa, por eso era que lo quería siempre sabía que decir.

Temari había decidido quedarse un tiempo en la aldea de la hoja, habían pasado dos semanas ya desde que había llegado a la aldea, aún estaba un poco trise, pero tenía a sus amigos y además a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban en el parque comiendo un helado y conversando.

-Shika- Dijo ella

-Dime- Contestó el chico mientras terminaba su helado.

-Podemos caminar un rato- pidió la chica

-Que problemático – dijo parándose perezosamente –Supongo que no me vas a dejar decir que no ¿Verdad?- Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se paró y comenzó a caminar junto con el chico y aún comiendo su helado.

Al cabo de un rato un ninja apareció en frente de la pareja –La Hokage los necesita a los dos en su oficina ahora, dice que es urgente- Terminó de decir esto y desapareció, pronto la pareja salió corriendo hacia la torre de la Hokage.

"Dijo que era urgente, seguro se trata de noticias sobre Kankurou, pero algo me dice que no serán buenas, esto es demasiado problemático, solo espero que Temari no se ponga mal de nuevo, no soportaría verla llorar" Pensaba Shikamaru, quien miraba de reojo a Temari, quien quería creer que eran buenas noticias.

"Por favor Kami- sama que sean buenas noticias te lo suplico" Pensaba la chica.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Tsundade- sama, tocaron la puerta y antes de que les diera paso entraron. La Hokage tenía cara de preocupación cosa que alertó a Shikamaru definitivamente no eran buenas noticias.

-¿Tiene alguna noticia?- Preguntó Temari ansiosa sin haberse percatado de la cara que tenía la otra rubia.

-Sí- contestó –Pero no son buenas noticias-

A esta respuesta Temari solo bajó la mirada y sintió como Shikamaru la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Ten- Escuchó decir a la mujer rubia mientras le tendía una carta, Temari la cogió –Es mejor que te enteres así- Volvió a decir la mujer, ninguno de los dos shinnobis sabía a qué se refería con "Que te enteres así" –Ahora por favor retírense, léanla cuando estén solos –

La pareja salió de la oficina en silencio, Shikamaru cogió el camino hacia el departamento que tenía Temari ya que quedaba cerca, además si iban a su casa iban a estar sus padres y no querían ser molestados, en todo el camino hubo silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Shikamaru iba abrazando a Temari ella iba completamente callada y con la mirada en el suelo, cuando llegaron Temari abrió la puerta se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Temari, se sentaron en la cama.

Temari abrió la carta, era de su hermano, se dispuso a leer, pero si era sincera tenía miedo de lo que decía esa carta.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Temari:_

_Hermana, lo que te voy a decir no es fácil, me hubiera gustado decírtelo en persona, pero dadas las circunstancias, no se pudo, por favor no te pongas mal por esto, encontramos el cuerpo de Kankurou, fue asesinado por alguno de los Akatsuki, no sabemos exactamente cual, él funeral será en tres días, cuando regreses a la aldea, Shikamaru también vendrá yo ya solucione todo con Tsundade- sama, comprendo que tú y Kankurou se llevaban bien, por eso te pido que seas fuerte hermana, te estaré esperando._

_Atentamente_

_Gaara._

Al terminar de leer la carta, pequeñas lagrimas caían de los verdes ojos de Temari, Shikamaru la abrazó y dejó que se desahogara, odiaba verla llorar y sentía impotencia en no poder hacer nada por ella, solo quería que supiera que tenía todo su apoyo y que él iba a estar siempre para ella.

-¡No puede ser, porqué!- Gritó la chica con desesperación, no podía creerlo había perdido a su hermano, toda su vida había luchado por sus hermanos, especialmente por Kankurou, habían superado juntos la pérdida de su madre, el odio de su hermano menor, todo, simplemente no podía haber pasado.

-Tranquilízate Temari por favor- Dijo Shikamaru muy preocupado.

-No pudo haber pasado- Dijo la chica con la voz quebrada y comenzando a llorar de nuevo, Shikamaru acariciaba la espalda de su novia, dándole su apoyo.

Ella se tranquilizó, y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida por tanto llorar, aparte de que no había podido dormir bien estas últimas semanas, Shikamaru se acostó en la cama abrazando a la chica que dormía, se notaba dolor en el rostro de la chica, Shikamaru empezó a cerrar los ojos pensando "Me siento tan inútil, no puedo hacer nada por ti mi problemática", volteo a ver a la chica y le acarició el rostro limpiándole algunas lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro, "Por favor Temari se fuerte no soporto verte así".

Poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente pequeños rayos de sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana despertando al chico, el cual se levantó perezosamente y con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su querida Temari, se dirigió directo a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a Temari –Que problemático, nunca creí verme haciéndole el desayuno a una mujer, y menos a una tan problemática- Suspiró –Seguro mamá se reiría de mi- El chico intentaba inútil mente calmarse, de verdad se sentía extraño, no había pasado por eso nunca además de que nunca nadie le había importado tanto, terminó de hacer el desayuno y fue hacia el cuarto de Temari.

En el cuarto de Temari una chica comenzaba a despertar, se sentó en su cama y recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, se sintió algo decepcionada al no ver a Shikamaru a su lado, sintió como alguien entraba a su cuarto y vio a Shikamaru trayendo el desayuno, se sintió feliz, claro en lo que cabía puesto que estaba realmente triste.

Luego de que terminaran de desayunar ambos Shikamaru fue a hablar con sus padres para decirles que se iba a la aldea de la arena con Temari, también arregló sus cosas para irse, luego fue con Tsundade para notificarle que se irían, después volvió al departamento de Temari, ella ya estaba lista para partir y juntas se fueron hacia la aldea de la arena para el funeral de Kankurou.

Luego de 3 días de viaje llegaron, ambos iban callados, Shikamaru preocupado por Temari y Temari deshecha por dentro, Gaara los estaba esperando.

-Me alegro de que ya hayan llegado- Dijo el Kasekage

-¿A qué hora es el funeral?- Pregunto Temari con la mirada fija en Gaara, él se sorprendió por la mirada fría de su hermana, si bien ella no era expresiva, eso era demasiado.

-A las 3 de la tarde- Contestó Gaara mirando tristemente a su hermana, era frío, eso era cierto, pero quería a su hermana y le dolía verla así.

Sin más que decir Temari comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, Shikamaru le dio el pésame a Gaara y juntos fueron detrás de la chica hacia la torre del Kasekage, cuando llegaron Gaara fue a su oficina a terminar los últimos detalles para el funeral de su hermano, Temari y Shikamaru fueron al comedor a conversar un rato.

-Temari-

-¿Si?- La chica mantenía un tono frio, distante pero sobre todo triste.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo antes del funeral?- Preguntó el chico mirando con cariño a su novia, ella solo negó con la cabeza –Pero Temari tienes que comer algo no has comido nada desde hace dos días- insistió el chico.

-No quiero nada- Dijo la chica un tanto enojada, después de todo lo que había pasado en lo que menos podía pensar era en comer, se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero su camino fue interrumpido por su novio que la tomo del brazo.

Shikamaru se levantó perezosamente y miró a los ojos de Temari para hablarle –Temari, estoy preocupado por ti, no quiero que te pase nada- Ella bajo la mirada, sabía que Shikamaru se lo decía por su bien pero no podía controlar sus emociones –Temari mírame- pidió Shikamaru.

Ella subió la vista para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Shikamaru que lo miraban con amor y preocupación, él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso profundo, luego de un rato ella se separó de él.

-Me voy a dar un baño, si quieres hacerlo tú ve al cuarto de huéspedes, sabes dónde está-

Shikamaru la vio alejarse y suspiró –Por lo menos ya es la misma de antes- Sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió a dar un baño.

Llegó la hora del funeral, Shikamaru estaba esperando a Temari en la sala, estaba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata que había guardado antes de irse, escuchó pasos y se volteó para encontrarse a Temari vestida totalmente de negro con un vestido hasta le rodilla, el cuello en v y con tacones.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, ella lo miró a los ojos y él susurró –Estas hermosa- Ella sonrió un poco y le dio un beso de piquito, para luego ir al funeral.

El funeral comenzó con las palabras de Baki y terminó con las palabras de Gaara

-Hoy estamos presentes para honrar a un gran ninja que murió en una misión, también para pedir descanso eterno por su alma- Fueron las palabras de Gaara, no se notaba ni un poco de tristeza, pero varias personas lo conocían y sabían que realmente quería a su hermano, al fin y eran familia.

Temari se acercó a la tumba de su hermano y dejo una flor blanca, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, luego se acercó a Shikamaru y junto con él regresaron a su casa.

Al día siguiente estaban Gaara, Shikamaru y Temari estaban desayunando.

-¿Cuándo regresas a tu aldea?- Preguntó Gaara

-Tsundade- sama me dio una semana- Dijo Shikamaru con su tono perezoso –Supongo que me quedaré unos 3 días más, aun que sea demasiado problemático-

-Bien, supongo que a Tsundade no le molestará, ya arreglé eso con ella así que si te quieres quedar más tiempo hazlo con confianza, eres bienvenido en esta casa- Después de decir esto el Kasekage se retiró de la mesa para ir a su oficina.

Pasaron los tres días y Shikamaru se encontraba en la puerta de la aldea despidiéndose de Temari.

-Chao problemática-

-Chao Shika-

-Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver ya seas la misma de antes, extraño que me digas vago y que me grites- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Temari –Seguro será así vago- La sonrisa de superioridad que tenía siempre en el rostro se hizo presente, haciendo que Shikamaru sonría también.

-Te amo princesa- Dijo él mirándola a los ojos –Aún que sea problemático- sonrió perezosamente.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó –Yo también te amo vago- Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, uno muy largo, lleno de amor y un poco de pena, no querían separarse, ella no quería que se vaya y él quería estar con ella por siempre, si bien era cierto que dijo que no se iba a enamorar de una mujer tan problemática como ella, entendió que el amor simplemente llega, de una forma problemática pero que es hermoso al fin y al cabo, se separó de su novia le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se dirigió a paso lento hacia su aldea, era seguro que se verían pronto pues faltaba poco para los exámenes chunin, seguro la extrañaría y ella a él.

Ella volvería a ser la misma problemática de antes y él la querría igual, eso era seguro.

Tal vez pasarían separados por un tiempo, pero no importaba, porque eran _dos en uno_, dos corazones y un solo amor

Fin

Gracias por leer… espero que le haya gustado… es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja y el primero que es tal largo uff… jajaja

Espero sus reviews pliis¡¡¡ No sean duros con migo.


End file.
